Meta Gear Rising: Black Utopia
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Raiden once again sent by Maverick to investigate Japan that was in chaos. But when he arrived,lots of weird things and dangerous fact he found. In the middle of his mission,Raiden encountered someone; heading towards Asia Neptune,intending to trigger another World War. Will Raiden stop him? Rate M for safe.


_**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Black Utopia"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Along with Afterlife: Cataclysm series**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Maybe some OOC,AU version,OC inserts,etc.**_

 **Summary:**

 **After the fall of Desperado and Armstrong,in Japan there's another chaos that seems happen that will trigger the third World War. And thus,Maverick once again send Raiden to find out what's happening in Japan,but he's founding something weird yet interesting to him. Read for more details!**

 _ **Reviews from you all is the only thing I treasure.**_

 _Yokohama,Japan. Night,at 21:06 p.m._

" _Raiden,how's it going?_ "

"No problem. I can't see anything that seemed like the cyborgs."

The white-haired cyborg scanned his surroundings,which everywhere is only sea.

" _This is like you're going to Abkhazia last time,aren't ya?_ " Kevin asked,chuckling.

"Yeah. But this time is Japan." Raiden answered by a light chuckle,tilting his head slightly.

" _Heh. Alright man,here's your mission. Someone in Japan reported to us that there's a dangerous terrorist that attacked their,World Marshal like,Asia Neptune. That terrorist is known as the legendary Demon King."_

"Demon King? Classy name. Don't tell me he also fights like a Demon." Raiden said,snorting.

" _Well,he is. Someone also said that he's immortal,but someone also said that he's never fearing anything."_ Courtney added.

" _People are like,kneeling down from him. Human that saw him will tremble,and people who defy him will meet Hell."_

" _Or so to be said."_ Kevin said,shrugging both of his shoulders.

" _Your mission is to stop that terrorist– or prevent him raiding Asia Neptune."_

"Fine. Ready for insertion." He replied,nodding his head a bit as he lowered himself down,his body was being hitted by the sea water a bit.

" _Raiden,remember. If you cannot continue to fight this terrorist,just said so. Retreat doesn't mean you're lose."_ Boris said.

" _And don't let your body malfunctioned,Raiden."_ Doktor stated.

"….Got it."

The jet raised its speed,as Raiden raised his head. The jet releases the cyborg in high speed,before he flips himself on the air,before he landed right at the beach hardly.

" _It seems you landed safely. As always; head inland."_

The cyborg only nodded,before opening both of his visors to reveal his bluish right eye. Raiden started to runs into inland.

" _Hey,my man! I found something interesting after I hacked Japan's news site!"_

"What is it?" He asked,blinking in curiousity.

" _That terrorist's face and name. I got it! His name is Haruki Kuronuma,with status as a Demon King or the Death Reaper. His face? Here you go."_

He waited for a second,and a face of a certain black haired man appears not long,which the man looked like an university student.

"Seriously? This guy is just an university student. Why the hell did he attack Asia Neptune?" Raiden asked in confusement.

" _No,man. That person is already 40 years old. His killing count,I should say,is pretty creepy. Some rumours said that he can slaughter people that outnumbered him just in a second."_ Kevin explained.

"Like,what? Like a reaper that took innocent people lives?" The cyborg asked.

"This man's pretty sick. Even sicker than Sundowner or Armstrong."

" _Well. Just in case,if you can't fight him or handle him,just contact us on codec,alright?"_

"Hah. Yeah,sure." Raiden replied with a laugh,as the call ended. He started to move again,entering the city.

He walked into the city,gazing around in caution. His eye catched a weird creature,patrolling around the city that seemed no one was around anymore.

"What the hell…" He mumbled,zooming his sight to get a better look.

"A lizard? No,that doesn't seem like it… It's standing by two feet,and having claws. What is this thing?" He mumbled,frowning in confusion.

Raiden immediately turned his attention when he detected something— running towards the lizard-like creature in high speed.

And,just in a second,the lizard was dead.

"…Huh?" He blinked,zooming closer. There's a robot-like wolf,but it appears as a skeletal one,with a tail that looks like a scorpion.

He watched that mecha animal for awhile,and he jumped a bit when it turned towards him.

"Enemy cyborg sighted."

Raiden stands up from his place,pulling his blade out as the wolf jumped towards him. He immediately blocked the pounce,making the wolf repelled back.

"…I never seen a cyborg like you before. Are you one of Asia Neptune's?" The wolf asked,its mandible is moving.

"What? I'm not. How about you?" Raiden asked,still keeping his stance in case if the wolf attacked him again.

"…I see. Then I have no reason to fight you." It said again,before he transformed itself into a normal wolf,but with visors and metallic claws,along with double tails.

"I am Fenrir. A mecha wolf that created on purpose to assist and become a combatant. I'm not like those optical-neuro AI,since myself is not an AI." The wolf said.

"…Huh. Interesting. Then let me ask; what is the meaning of life?" He asked,putting his sword on his shoulder.

"Everyone has different life purposes. I live to protect my Master,and my Master live to protect everyone. Life itself is undefined,since most humans didn't know what does it means. But in a book,life is a source of a living being to searching their purposes in this world."

Whoa. Now he didn't really expected that. Raiden chuckled a bit hearing that,before he sheathed his sword.

"You're pretty interesting for being a mutt." He said.

"I am a wolf,not a dog. Even if wolf are dog's ancestor,doesn't mean we are same." Fenrir replied,a slight tone of annoyance can be heard.

"I warn you. This city is already being surrounded by Chimaeras and cyborgs. But the civilians are safe,so there's no one in Yokohama anymore." It said,turning itself.

"We probably will meet again sooner or later. Since you are not one of Asia Neptune." Fenrir said again,before he jumped off and went away in high speed.

Raiden just snorted while smirking. He also jumped off,intending to follow that wolf.

But of course,he's losing speed,so Fenrir soon is unseen by him anymore. The white-haired cyborg stopped running when he encountered some chimaeras,and three military cyborgs with one UG.

"Great. I don't even know how to kill a chimaera…" He mumbled,sighing shortly. He tried to remember like what when Fenrir killed one.

 _Just stab them or attack them like normal cyborgs?_

"Huh. Guess I need to start saving my fuel cells." He huffed,before intended to assassinate all enemies he encountered.

First,he destroyed the UG and taking its MCFC and absorbing it. Next,he flanked one of the cyborgs,as for remaining he stabbed them from behind.

Raiden slowly approached a chimaera,but it seems like one of them spotted him.

"Shit." He cursed,and now got no choice to kill them.

It took some time for him to kill all of the chimaeras. Fresh red liquid was staining his HF Blade,and the chimaera corpses are scattered everywhere.

"This thing… Is it a human or something?" He mumbled,panting a bit,before he called Kevin.

"Kev,do you know about 'Chimaera' thingy?" He asked,sheathing his sword.

" _The thing you killed just now? Yeah,I just got some information. It seems like Chimaera are mutant-like thing. But they were combined with humans,so no wonder there's a lizard standing on two legs,dog with human hair,or maybe a man with fish scale."_

"Jesus… Don't tell me these things are the terrorist ones?" Raiden asked.

" _I don't think so. Why would you think it like that?"_

"Back then,I met a mechanical wolf. It was like our Wolf,to be exact. It said,chimaeras are related to Asia Neptune." He said.

" _Hmm… Maybe Haruki we're talking about here is not a terrorist one,but like a knight in shining armor?"_ Kevin asked.

"I guess. I'll gonna find out more informations." Raiden said.

" _Alright,man. Be careful,it seems like those chimaeras can't be killed that easily."_

"Yeah. Raiden out." He said,ending the call before he started to proceed further to the city.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **To Be Continued—**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **The second chapter maybe Raiden's gonna meet someone that just same as him.**_

 _ **Oops,spoiler. Thanks for reading,and…**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
